Toujours avec toi
by Tite Ham
Summary: [up chapitre 2] Squall decide finalement d'affronter sa principale peur. shonenai : SxS Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Final Fantasy VIII

Genre : Suite du jeu, sérieux. (Ma vision des personnages (OOC))

Couple : SxS

Les personnages et le monde de FFVIII ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux

Grand merci à mon sapin pour avoir pris de son temps pour corriger une fic tirée d'un univers qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. KOUIK !

**Sapin : fffffff **

**Toujours avec toi**

PART 1 

Linoa fixa la lourde porte en fer qui la séparait du bureau du nouveau chef des Seeds. Elle tentait de trouver le courage pour passer le seuil mais le regard glacial de Squall lui donnait parfois des sueurs froides. Contrairement à tout ce qui aurait pu se produire après la fin de la guerre, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme se renfermerait ainsi, redevenant encore plus taciturne et solitaire que jamais. D'ailleurs ce travail lui convenait parfaitement, aucun contact avec les autres, juste des ordres et des rapports de missions.

Elle soupira ; aujourd'hui elle devait le faire. Elle devait à tout prix parler avec lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, lui seul pourrait remettre les choses en place. Il le fallait, pour elle, pour lui.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Irvine Kinneas. L'homme portait son éternel chapeau de cow-boy et avait son sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tiens, on dirait la princesse. Tu viens voir Squall ? ».

Elle hocha de la tête en faisant un pâle sourire.

« Tu as de la chance, il est de bonne humeur ».

Il lui donna une petite tape encourageante dans le dos et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Il lui fit encore un signe puis disparut. Elle aimait beaucoup la présence rassurante de cet homme, malgré son air de play-boy, il prenait toujours soin des autres et en particulier de Selphy. D'ailleurs le couple avait annoncé leur futur mariage et elle était ravie pour la jeune femme. Elle seule était capable de le tenir et ils allaient si bien ensemble.

Elle revint au moment présent et regarda une nouvelle fois la grande porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit les pas qu'elle n'osait pas faire depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

Le bureau restait le même que dans son souvenir. Seul l'occupant de la pièce avait changé. Cid avait décidé de laisser les rênes à la personne la plus capable et Squall s'était vu propulsé, sans grande surprise, à la tête des mercenaires.

Il était penché sur une pile de rapports de mission, à moins que ce ne soit des demandes de missions, elle l'ignorait.

Elle s'approcha de la large table en silence et s'assit sur l'un des deux sièges confortables en face de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête continuant à lire avec attention le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son sérieux était légendaire et il n'avait pas changé de ce côté là. Elle eut un petit sursaut quand la voix grave s'éleva d'un ton brusque :

« Quoi ? ».

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il daigne vouloir lever les yeux vers elle. Ce qu'il fit peu après. Il la fixa avec surprise et demanda aussitôt :

« Linoa ? Que veux-tu? Il y a un problème?".

Elle sourit devant le regard gris légèrement inquiet. Même s'il était redevenu assez froid, il lui montrait toujours une forte considération. Et elle l'aimait pour cela. Squall était un vrai soldat, solitaire et autosuffisant. Une femme ne ferait que le rendre incertain et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait stoppé leur relation. Elle ne regrettait pas même si elle aurait aimé finir ses jours près de lui. Sa gentillesse et son attention lui manquaient parfois. Mais elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le réaliser.

Elle acquiesça à sa question et le fixa toujours quand il se leva.

"Asseyons-nous là-bas".

Elle tourna la tête vers un confortable sofa puis la secoua.

"Non, je suis venue voir le chef des Seeds, pas Squall".

Il ouvrit la bouche puis se réinstalla en acquiescant. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains devant lui.

"Très bien. Je t'écoute".

XOXOX

Squall ferma les yeux et se leva. Vingt et une heures venaient de sonner et il n'était parvenu à effectuer que le tiers du travail qu'il s'était imposé au matin. L'une des principales raisons de sa déconcentration était la visite de Linoa. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui par la voie hiérarchique et ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ne cessait d'aller et venir dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt, ne pas attendre qu'elle vienne le supplier de faire quelque chose. Mais il était un être humain comme les autres, avec ses propres peurs et inquiétudes. Or ce qu'elle lui demandait était sa principale frayeur, la plus secrète, la plus profonde. Il soupira et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Son bureau étant au troisième étage de l'université, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur tous les bâtiments ainsi que sur l'horizon. Le soleil disparaissait à l'Ouest, peignant de couleurs sombres la mer. Il pouvait apercevoir les animaux nocturnes commençant à sortir des forêts et de leurs grottes. Au loin, la cave où reposait Effrit rejetait par intermittence une fumée noire, montrant que son propriétaire était revenu chez lui. Il serra les poings et murmura:

"Je vais le faire, il faut que je fasse quelque chose".

Il attrapa sa Gunblade suspendue à un crochet au mur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il prit la direction des dortoirs sans hésitation. Arrivé devant le branchement menant vers les dortoirs des étudiants et celui des Seeds, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-ci les couloirs étaient quasiment vides. Afin d'instaurer le plus de discipline que possible, il avait décidé de conserver le couvre feu.

Il se laissa aller contre un mur et fixa les deux couloirs. Son cœur manqua un battement : il ne savait même pas quel côté il devait prendre. Il avait laissé la décision à Quisty de lui trouver une chambre et ne s'en était plus préoccupé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais connaissant Quisty et son infaillible sens des responsabilités, il prit la direction du quartier des Seeds. Il inspecta chaque nom et parvint finalement devant la porte qu'il recherchait. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas une chambre isolée des autres, mais tout de même placée entre celle de son instructrice et de Zell.

Il prit un grand bol d'air et allait frapper quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui:

"Vous ne le trouverez pas là à cette heure-ci".

Il se détourna pour croiser un regard émeraude qui le fixait avec curiosité. La jeune femme auquel il appartenait était une fraîche recrue qui avait obtenu son diplôme avec succès. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

"Et où est-il alors?".

"Il passe beaucoup de temps dans la serre, vu que c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut être après le couvre-feu".

Dans la serre, oui évidemment. Lui aussi se serait sans doute réfugié ici, s'il n'avait pas eu un bureau pour lui seul. Il hocha de la tête et la remercia avant de prendre la direction du lieu où il le trouverait certainement. Il sentit le regard le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin du couloir. Cela ne le préoccupait pas, mais il était quand même un peu étonné qu'une personne connaisse ses habitudes.

Il pénétra dans l'humidité de la serre de combat et écouta avec attention les bruits qui résonnaient. Aucun son de combat ne lui parvenait, alors il s'avança vers la zone secrète évitant avec l'habitude propre aux combattants émérites les quelques monstres qu'il croisait. Il aperçut effectivement une personne appuyée contre la rambarde donnant sur les jardins de l'université. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait facilement deviner que c'était bien la personne qu'il cherchait à cause de la chevelure blonde qui méritait, d'ailleurs, un sérieux coup de ciseaux. Etait-ce du laisser aller ? Ou bien une envie de changer ?

Il s'approcha en silence, observant les moindres gestes de l'homme face à lui. Il avait une cigarette à la main et restait la tête relevée vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, contemplant sans doute les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient. La cigarette n'était nullement une surprise pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne les fumait pas en entières. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il fumait. Il sursauta quand sa voix s'éleva sans prévenir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Squall le regarda se tourner vers lui. Le regard si clair reflétait la désinvolture comme s'il l'invitait à le réprimander d'être là. La lueur taquine qu'il lui avait toujours connue avait pourtant disparue, seul le vide apparaissait dans ces émeraudes. Il ne souriait pas comme il en avait l'habitude et le fixait de la même façon que lui-même. Ils s'étaient toujours dévisagés ainsi, mais il manquait quelque chose, une petite étincelle qui faisait qu'ils se comprenaient, qu'ils étaient rivaux. Comme il l'avait remarqué par derrière, ses cheveux avaient poussé, une frange de quelques centimètres recouvrait son front, et des mèches plus longues cachaient -volontairement?- sa cicatrice entre les deux yeux.

Squall s'approcha de lui et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il lui prit la cigarette des mains et l'écrasa dans un cendrier présent sur le rebord. D'une voix qu'il voulut la plus neutre possible, il demanda :

"Que fais-tu ici?".

Seifer reprit sa position initiale et releva les yeux vers le ciel, ne répondant pas immédiatement.

Etant plus près de lui, Squall pouvait voir que le blond avait dû se battre. Son uniforme était mouillé et quelques marques de sang, - son sang? - s'étalaient ici et là. Par contre, il ne voyait pas d'arme, s'était-il battu à mains nues ?

Cette proximité, cela faisait si longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il attendu? A cause de cette peur profonde? Un désir inquiétant s'installa en lui et il le chassa d'un mouvement de tête.

"C'est tranquille...".

Squall rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait momentanément fermés et acquiesça. Le ton s'était fait plus doux. Il devinait que le chevalier devait toujours être sur ses gardes, ne parlant que quand cela était nécessaire, se méfiant de tout. Même s'il avait été déclaré innocent de ses précédentes actions, il n'en restait pas moins une personne dangereuse, à éviter. Et Squall était le premier à ne pas vouloir le voir. Pourtant ses états de services étaient parfaits, depuis le début aucune insubordination n'avait été déclarée. Il ne lui confiait que des missions simples et il avait tort. Seifer était du même niveau que lui, mais...Il avait eu peur, encore une fois. Peur de redevoir se battre pour une raison stupide.

Inconsciemment, il bougea de quelques centimètres afin que son coude touche celui de Seifer. Un contact éphémère mais qui prouvait qu'ils étaient bien là, l'un près de l'autre. Le blond ne bougea pas, mais pourtant il le sentit se tendre. L'air autour d'eux avait subtilement changé. L'envie revint en force, mais il l'ignora.

"Que veux-tu?".

Ce qu'il voulait? Squall ne le savait même pas. Il était venu le voir sur la demande de Linoa qui lui avait dit que Seifer allait mal. Et il n'avait quasiment pas hésité à venir, alors qu'il l'avait évité depuis plus de six mois. Ne le croisant que de temps en temps au détour d'un couloir et ne lui adressant jamais la parole. Quisty servait d'intermédiaire pour les rapports de mission.

Alors, pourquoi était-il là, près de lui? Son estomac se noua. La réponse était évidente : il avait toujours souhaité être près de lui.

"Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?".

"Les étudiants font un vacarme pas possible et détalent comme des lapins quand ils me voient. Les Seeds ne viennent quasiment jamais la nuit. Je n'ai pas entendu de bruit de combat et mis à part ton groupe je ne vois personne capable de ne pas faire de bruit en venant jusqu'ici".

Squall fit un sourire et hocha de la tête. Il ferma les yeux, son envie ne disparaissait pas et il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

"Pourquoi souris-tu?".

Squall se mordit les lèvres puis prit sa décision. Il se détacha de la rambarde et prit un visage sérieux. Celui qu'il avait toujours pour impressionner ses hommes. Pas qu'il voulait se montrer ainsi devant Seifer mais c'était plus une habitude.

"Viens avec moi".

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre un commentaire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il évita à nouveau sans difficultés les créatures habitantes de la serre et stoppa à la sortie de celle-ci. Seifer l'avait suivi et ils se fixèrent. Le blond avait maintenant un regard curieux, plus vivant qu'auparavant. Ce fait ne fit qu'empirer ce désir qui s'était installé plus tôt et il se remit rapidement en marche. Il prit la direction de son bureau. Ce serait l'endroit le plus simple et le plus stratégique pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils montèrent dans l'élévateur en silence puis pénétrèrent dans le bureau du chef des Seeds. Il s'installa immédiatement à sa place habituelle et fit signe à Seifer de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le chevalier arborait toujours un visage étonné et fit ce qu'il lui était demandé.

Squall sortit de son tiroir plusieurs piles de dossiers. Il en fit cinq tas qu'il répartit devant lui.

"Sais-tu ce que c'est?".

Le blond fronça des sourcils et répondit:

"Des missions?".

Squall acquiesça et montra la première pile, la plus élevée.

"Ce sont les missions de niveau un. Pour les débutants Seeds et parfois les étudiants. Elles ne demandentque très peu des capacités combattantes et sont surtout diplomatiques".

Il montra ensuite les deux piles suivantes qui diminuaient en taille.

"Missions d'ordre deux et trois. Demandent plus de capacités. Le combat est envisageable et souvent présent. Je les confie à mes Seeds de plus de trois années d'expérience".

Le quatrième tas présentait moitié moins que le précèdent.

"Ordre quatre. Pour les vétérans et les Seeds ayant des capacités exceptionnelles. Et enfin les missions spéciales".

Une seule feuille se trouvait là.

"Je m'en occupe personnellement ou un membre de mon groupe comme tu les as appelé".

Seifer hocha de la tête. Il ne devait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Sais-tu quelgenre de missions je t'ai confié jusqu'à présent?".

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour la fermer aussitôt. Ses joues prirent une teinte plus pâle. Il acquiesça sans répondre et montra du doigt la première pile.

"C'est exacte. Sais-tu pourquoi?".

Seifer baissa les yeux. Squall vit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de lui faire du mal. La voix qui lui répondit confirma ses doutes, une voix rauque, brisée.

"Je...Je ne suis pas apte à en faire d'autre".

Ce n'était évidemment pas la bonne réponse. Mais Squall ne démentit pas. Les émeraudes se replacèrent sur lui. Il voyait avec stupeur que Seifer devait faire des efforts pour rester de marbre. Ses yeux brillaient comme prêts à verser des larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Oui, Linoa avait raison, il allait mal, très mal. Qui aurait pu imaginer le chevalier de la sorcière, l'une des personnes les plus puissantes au monde, montrer un tel signe de faiblesse? Pas lui en tous cas.

"Seifer...".

"Quoi?".

Le ton s'était fait brusque. Il devait l'avoir retranché dans ses dernières défenses. Et ses protections s'étaient craquelées.

"Que veux-tu? Me montrer à quel point j'ai eu tort?".

Les yeux verts reflétaient toujours l'angoisse mais une lueur de colère s'y était mêlée. Squall secoua la tête.

"Je crois qu'il y a longtemps que tu l'as compris. Je suis désolé".

La surprise remplaça la colère et Seifer secoua la tête à son tour.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est moi qui devrait l'être".

"Parce que je n'ai pas réagi avant. Et que je t'ai laissé évolué ainsi. J'avais...Peur".

Squall ne détourna pas les yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots. Le blond ne répondit rien, la réflexion se lisait sur son visage, et Squall aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire ses pensées.

"Tu as toujours parlé de devenir une personne importante et tu rêvais d'être chevalier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à te comprendre et à ce moment-là je me suis quasiment moqué de toi. Pas ouvertement évidemment, mais je t'ai ignoré, et au lieu de te dire que tu avais tort je t'ai laissé suivre ce chemin. Et maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous, je continue à t'ignorer et à te laisser sombrer. Je crois que je suis un mauvais chef".

Différents sentiments avaient traversés les émeraudes lors de ce discours et le dernier était un mélange de lassitude avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Leonheart".

"Oui, je sais. Mais cela n'empêche".

Seifer poussa un petit soupir et croisa ses longues jambes devant lui, comme il le faisait quand il était ennuyé.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses culpabiliser pour une décision que j'ai prise. Tu n'étais pas mon supérieur à cette époque et je ne t'aurais certainement pas écouté".

"Mais, j'aurais pu te dissuader".

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela?".

"Nous étions...".

Il hésita et Seifer répondit à sa place.

"Amis?".

Squall hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Nous étions tout sauf amis Leonheart. Et je pense que nous ne le serons jamais".

Ces derniers mots le transpercèrent et il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres. Le désir de se jeter sur Seifer et de lui faire enlever ses paroles le traversa, mais il devait rester calme, montrer son assurance, être le chef qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment désiré être. Le silence s'installa, un silence pesant et angoissant. Tel qu'ils les avaient partagés parfois durant la guerre des sorcières. Il ne voulait plus cela.

Il se leva tout d'un coup et fixa le blond.

"Même si c'est ce que tu penses ça m'est égal. Pour le moment, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes pour cette mission".

Il prit l'unique feuille du cinquième tas et la lui tendit. Seifer lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis attrapa le feuillet. Il le parcourut rapidement et leva un sourcil.

"Tu en es sûr?".

"Certain. Cela me confirmera si tu as les capacités. Il est sans doute temps de les exploiter".

Il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. La journée avait été longue, trop longue. Il avait envie de rejoindre son lit maintenant.

"Lis-la avec précaution et sois prêt à embarquer demain à sept heures".

Rien ne lui fut répondu et il reposa ses yeux gris sur Seifer. Celui-ci fixait toujours le papier.

"Pourquoi?".

Squall se prit le front dans les mains et murmura:

"Pourquoi quoi?".

"Pourquoi me confier cette mission après tout ce temps ?".

"Parce que j'ai perdu assez de temps justement. Je vais affronter mes peurs".

Seifer déplaça la feuille vers ses genoux et le fixa avec stupeur.

"Tes...Peurs?".

Squall ne le lâcha pas des yeux et hocha de la tête.

XOXOX

C'est l'esprit encore confus de sa rencontre avec Squall que Seifer rentra dans sa chambre cette nuit là. Il avait été si surpris de le sentir arriver dans la serre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment su quelle attitude adopter. Il avait choisi de rester neutre mais avait tout de même failli craquer. Dire qu'il avait quasiment pleuré devant lui. Quel idiot ! Etait-il devenu si faible qu'il voulait se faire réconforter par son éternel ennemi ? Amis ? Squall les considéraient-ils vraiment ainsi ? N'importe quoi ! Ils n'avaient jamais pu terminer une discussion sans que celle-ci se termine en bain de sang. C'était la première fois, aujourd'hui que tout se passait…Normalement.

Mais les derniers mots de Squall résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Etait-il vraiment une des peurs du brun ? L'homme qui avait battu la sorcière la plus puissante de toutes les générations avait-il peur de lui ? C'était tellement stupide, Squall avait montré plusieurs fois qu'il était bien plus fort que lui. Et leur position actuelle le confirmait. Lui au plus bas de l'échelle et Squall au plus haut.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux contre son oreiller. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il revivait à la BGU et il était parvenu à se retrouver, enfin un peu. Il restait le plus discret possible et obéissait à tous les ordres de ses supérieurs. Les étudiants plus jeunes l'évitaient le plus possible et du coup il restait la plupart du temps seul. Cela lui convenait, il pouvait réfléchir ainsi.

Mais pourquoi le chef des Seeds était venu le voir tout d'un coup ? Alors qu'il l'évitait comme la peste depuis tout ce temps ?

Il se retourna et s'assit sur le lit. Il reprit la feuille de mission et la parcourut. Il s'agissait d'une mission de reconnaissance dans la région d'Esthar. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette partie du monde. Il était complètement contrôlé à ce moment et ne gardait que des bribes de mémoires de ce qu'il avait fait. La demande émanait du président Loire. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait juste eu vent de rumeurs sur cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années considéré comme le meilleur dirigeant de toute la planète. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi Squall avait jugé cette mission comme spéciale. Elle n'avait pas l'air très difficile : simplement un monstre à abattre.

Il soupira et décida de prendre une douche avant de se reposer. Il ôta son uniforme et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Sa chambre était confortable comme toutes celles des Seeds. Même si Squall ne lui avait pas accordé le titre, il était considéré comme tel. A moins que ce ne soit un autre moyen de le garder à l'œil ? Il s'en fichait. Il avait un endroit où vivre et un travail pour survivre. Mais il comprenait plus facilement pourquoi il se sentait démotivé ces dernières semaines. Savoir qu'il n'avait que des missions de niveau débutant était une raison simple.

Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude puis se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler une longue chemise qu'il utilisait comme pyjama.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre il comprit pourquoi Squall était venu le voir. Assise sur le lit, sa feuille de mission à la main, Linoa lui souriait avec douceur. Il la fixa un moment puis secoua la tête.

« Je vois. C'est à toi que je dois cela ».

Elle se leva vivement et s'approcha de lui. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à lui parler – et le regarder- normalement et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Et ça a marché ? ».

Il lui fit un pâle sourire et hocha de la tête. Elle sauta alors sur place.

« Ah ! J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ! Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Il peut être si imprévisible parfois ».

Elle le prit par la main et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Alors ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? ».

« Hum, rien de particulier ».

« Seif ! ».

« Je…Je ne sais pas Linoa. On n'a jamais réussi à se parler tous les deux. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner demain pour une mission à Esthar ».

« Une spéciale ? Pour Esthar ? ».

Il la fixa en sentant l'étonnement dans son ton.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Elle secoua la tête.

« Et bien, il s'occupe toujours personnellement des missions du président. Je suis juste surprise qu'il t'ait demandé. Aucun de nous n'y a jamais participé. Je crois qu'il respecte beaucoup Laguna. A moins qu'il ne nous cache quelque chose à son sujet ».

Elle prit un air rêveur. Il sourit et demanda :

« Laguna ? ».

Elle fit un petit rire.

« C'est le prénom du président d'Esthar ».

« Ah ».

Ils se fixèrent et Linoa se laissa tomber contre son épaule. Il la laissa faire.

Leur amitié avait heureusement survécue à la guerre même s'il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Parfois, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars où il la tuait. Il ne parvenait jamais ensuite à se rendormir. Quand ils en parlaient ensemble, elle se mettait à rire et lui disait que s'il avait voulu la tuer, il y serait certainement arrivé. Lui ne riait pas, car s'il avait voulu la tuer, Squall se serait certainement interposé et il n'y serait pas parvenu. Par moment, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Il devinait facilement de par les regards parfois haineux qu'il recevait qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait que des bonnes actions. Mais dans ces moments-là, Linoa lui prenait la main et le rassurait. Elle était toujours présente quand il se sentait prêt à tout lâcher – ce qui était le cas, avant que Squall ne vienne le voir -. Pour une raison assez évidente, il savait qu'elle était intervenue en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse réintégrer la BGU, il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant et s'était juré de lui rendre la pareille, un jour.

Il posa sa propre tête contre la brune.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer maintenant ».

Il ne répondit rien. Profitant de la chaleur humaine près de lui qui lui manquait parfois.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? ».

Elle bougea afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Car tu m'as sauvé ».

Il se redressa et secoua la tête.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé ! ».

Elle lui fit un sourire.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas écouté ce jour-là à Timber, rien ne se serait passé, et aujourd'hui nous serions peut-être tous morts ».

Il la fixa et regarda sur le côté. Après un moment de silence, il murmura :

« Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? ».

Elle répondit aussi bas que lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui demander de qui il parlait :

« Parce que ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin ».

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Base : Final Fantasy VIII

Genre : Suite du jeu, sérieux.

Couple : SxS

Les personnages et le monde de FFVIII ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux

Grand merci à mon sapin pour avoir pris de son temps pour corriger une fic tirée d'un univers qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. KOUIK !

Toujours avec toi 

**PART 2 **

Squall regarda l'hydre atterrir avec pratiquement une heure de retard sur le planning prévu. Seifer s'était assis sur les marches menant vers la sortie et n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée, le fixant simplement avec un léger amusement dans ses émeraudes. Il était vrai que Squall, qui avait toujours été un modèle de patience, n'appréciait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Il avait maugréé pendant tout le temps.

Il lança un regard tueur et accusateur au pilote qui se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

« Veuillez excuser mon retard ».

Voyant qu'aucune explication ne suivait, il tenta de calmer l'envie de rôtir sur place l'Estharien.

« Et ? ».

Le pauvre soldat ne savait plus où se mettre et déglutit. Squall le dévisagea.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? ».

Il tourna la tête vers Seifer quand la voix de celui-ci s'éleva à son côté.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller, chef… ».

Squall lui jeta aussi un regard noir et attrapa ses bagages sans rien ajouter. Mais il était surpris que le blond soit venu au secours d'un inconnu. Il aperçut facilement le regard de reconnaissance du pilote envers Seifer et reprit la marche vers le puissant appareil en serrant les dents. Si maintenant Seif se mettait à jouer les bons samaritains où allait le monde ?

Il alla s'installer dans la salle de contrôle. Le chevalier et le pilote arrivèrent peu après et ce dernier se mit aussitôt aux commandes, faisant vrombir le moteur avant d'élever la navette dans le ciel. Seifer se plaça sur la rangée à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Squall en profita pour l'examiner. Hier soir, il avait pu voir un laisser-aller chez le blond, mais aujourd'hui, celui-ci s'était coiffé correctement et son vêtement était réglementaire, sans taches d'aucune sorte. Il se demanda s'il le reverrait un jour dans ce trench-coat blanc qui lui allait si bien. Lui avait revêtu des habits décontractés qu'il utilisait pour ses missions en solitaire.

La présence du blond à ses côtés lui faisait penser aux moments d'avant la grande guerre. Même si comme le disait Seifer, ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus, ils étaient pourtant toujours ensembles. Rivaux sans doute mais aussi partenaires en tout. Leur seule différence étant que Seifer était supérieur à lui à cette époque, en étant le chef du conseil de discipline, mais maintenant…

Le visage reflétait le calme. Et à le fixer ainsi, Squall sentit le désir l'attaquer encore une fois. Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse folle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement et une chaleur douteuse s'élevait du bas de son corps. Une réaction qu'il n'avait euequ'une seule fois au cours de sa vie et qui signifiait très clairement qu'il…Qu'il le voulait ? Mais…C'était stupide. Seifer et lui, ah, la bonne blague ! Il ferma à son tour les yeux tentant d'endiguer son malaise. Mais l'image du blond s'imposa à lui. Ses cheveux blonds si fins dans lesquels il avait toujours voulu passer les doigts, ses yeux si clairs dans lesquels il voulait se noyer, ses lèvres qu'il voulait toucher, son corps qu'il voulait étreindre.

Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce en sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il déambula un moment dans les différents hangarsdu vaisseau et stoppa près d'une source de magie. Il s'assit face à elle et se laissa hypnotiser par la lueur verdâtre. Sur le coup, amener Seifer avec lui semblait une bonne idée mais maintenant, aprèsréflexion, cela semblait la chose la plus stupide à faire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, il devait se contenir et stopper de rêver, il ne l'aurait jamais et c'était sa plus grande frayeur : être près de lui, mais ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Et cela, depuis si longtemps.

Sa courte relation avec Linoa provenait de ce problème. Il avait vraiment tenté tout ce qu'il avait pu pour vivre auprès d'elle, mais elle ne lui apportait pas une satisfaction complète. Ils auraient certainement pu être un couple, mais ils auraient fini par se quitter. Elle n'avait pas attendu cela et ils s'étaient séparés, en se jurant de rester amis. Maintenant, il se demandait si elle avait deviné que Seifer était la personne qu'il recherchait. Sans doute, sinon elle ne serait pas venue le voir. Il se sentit maugréer. Décidément dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments il devenait facilement irritable.

Il tourna ses yeux gris sur le côté et croisa un regard vert inquisiteur. Seifer le fixait avec curiosité, appuyé sur le coin d'un mur. Squall demanda un peu brusquement :

« Quoi ? ».

« Et bien, je me demandais ce que faisait mon chef assis par terre à grommeler tout seul ».

Squall le fixa un instant puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers lui et passa près de lui sans lui accorder un regard.

« Rien de spécial ».

Seifer ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir et ce fait lui confirma encore que le blond avait vraiment changé. Auparavant il l'aurait stoppé brutalement jusqu'à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il retourna dans la salle de contrôle et se réinstalla sur son siège. Il était parvenu à se calmer. Une bonne chose qu'il soit un soldat, au moins il se maîtrisait rapidement. Il ne regarda pas vers Seifer quand il entendit celui-ci se rasseoir plus loin et ferma les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à Esthar deux heures après le décollage. A leur arrivée, une délégation les attendait et Squall fronça les sourcils.

« Où est le président ? ».

Les ministres se regardèrent en murmurant et Squall perdit patience.

« Je viens de vous poser une question ! ».

Non, seulement l'hydre avait eu du retard mais en plus Laguna n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir ! Il pouvait supporter les idioties de l'homme mais il dépassait les bornes cette fois-ci. C'était lui qui avait quémandé l'aide des Seeds ! Les cinq hommes en robes noires reculèrent d'un même geste. Squall les aurait certainement congelés sur place si une main ne s'était posée sur son épaule et qu'un chuchotement s'éleva :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ».

Il tourna la tête vers les émeraudes et ils se fixèrent. Seifer enleva sa main et secoua la tête montrant par ce simple geste son incompréhension. Squall se sentit stupide. Il baissa les yeux. Dès que quelque chose touchait Laguna, il s'emportait facilement. Un pouvoir que le président avait sur lui. Il replaça ses yeux gris sur les ministres et reprit son calme.

« Conduisez-nous ».

Les hommes firent maintes courbettes et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment présidentiel.

XOXOX

Seifer suivit son chef à l'intérieur. Il avait été surpris par ses réactions. Le pilote et ensuite les ministres, sans oublier dans la soute. Il ne se souvenait pas que Squall puisse être si impulsif. Si lui avait changé, le brun aussi. Il fixa la longue chevelure châtaigne, se demandant pourquoi il avait été si agressif. Il décida d'ignorer ses interrogations et examina le lieu autour de lui. La richesse était plus que visible. Esthar était sans nul doute la capitale la plus belle du monde. Les Esthariens avaient longtemps vécu dans l'isolement et ne s'étaient ouverts aux autres continents qu'après la fin de la guerre. Il savait que c'était grâce à Squall et son groupe. Et les relations entre Esthar et le reste des gouvernements étaient bonnes à l'aide des Seeds.

Ils furent introduits dans une large pièce où trônait une table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Deux hommes étaient déjà installés et Squall s'avança vers eux en les saluant. Seifer resta à distance respectable, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Kiros, Ward. Je suis heureux de vous revoir ».

« Moi aussi, Squall ».

« … ».

Un homme de couleur brune avec de longues tresses, et un autre aussi gros que son acolyte était maigre. Une étrange paire pourrait-on dire. Squall était très familier avec eux, ils devaient donc être des gens importants. Mais aucun des deux ne correspondaient à la description qu'il avait du président. La question qui suivit confirma son hypothèse.

« Où est Laguna ? ».

Le dénommé Kyros fit un sourire en coin et Ward partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Squall fronça des sourcils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Nous sommes là pour traiter avec toi ».

Un regard curieux se posa sur lui.

« Tu n'es pas seul pour une fois ».

Squall tourna la tête vers lui.

« Hum, il s'agit d'un de mes meilleurs éléments, ne vous en faites pas. Parlons de cette mission, je veux pouvoir rentrer à Balamb dès ce soir ! ».

Seifer ne dit rien et ne bougea pas à la réponse de Squall. Il était surpris que le brun ait pu mentir aussi facilement. Il resta de marbre quand Kyros continua à l'examiner. Puis les trois hommes s'installèrent à la table et furent vite rejoints par les ministres. Il décida de rester contre un mur à proximité, vu que Squall ne l'avait pas invité à s'asseoir avec eux.

« Des gens des villages côtiers à l'Ouest auraient aperçu une étrange créature, il y a quelques jours. Nous avons envoyé plusieurs soldats mais aucun n'est revenu. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pensé qu'envoyer des Seeds seraient plus judicieux ».

« Ils ne sont pas revenus ? Aucune trace ? ».

« Aucune, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un carnivore de type aquatique, comme nous l'avons précisé dans le rapport ».

« Un monstre non répertorié ? ».

« C'est possible ou alors une mutation ».

Seifer se désintéressa de l'entretien. Les détails il s'en fichait, ce qui importait vraiment c'était le terrain. Voyant que personne ne se préoccupait de lui, tous pendus aux lèvres de son chef, il sortit de la pièce en silence. Il déambula un moment dans les longs couloirs et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un escalier menant vers les hauteurs. Il le prit immédiatement et monta une dizaine d'étages avant d'atteindre le sommet du bâtiment. Il s'approcha de la rambarde de protection et apprécia le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Des buildings de toutes les hauteurs possibles s'élevaient un peu partout, le service de métros semblait parcourir toute la ville tel un serpent. Il apercevait même la mer et un désert. Il fit un petit sourire, le vent lui faisait du bien. Il se pencha un peu plus pour apercevoir les habitants quand une voix s'éleva avec panique derrière lui :

« Ne fais pas ça ! ».

Il sursauta et faillit lâcher prise mais se reprit rapidement. Il se tourna vers le nouveau-venu prêt à le trucider sur place de l'avoir surpris, mais il se figea en reconnaissant la personne. Elle avait vieilli évidemment mais il la reconnut aussitôt : le chevalier qu'il avait toujours voulu être se trouvait là, devant lui, s'approchant en claudiquant.

« Je sais que parfois c'est difficile mais il faut en parler à quelqu'un, tu sais ».

Il resta silencieux examinant l'autre. De longs cheveux bruns striés de gris retenus par un élastique, des yeux verts plus sombres que les siens, un visage souriant malgré la situation et une jambe dans le plâtre.

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais tu es trop jeune pour… ».

Dire qu'il se trouvait avec la personne qu'il respectait depuis l'âge de sept ans et que celle-ci lui parlait.

« Et même si c'est ton désir, pense… ».

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il revint dans la réalité. Il se dégagea brutalement et demanda d'une voix froide.

« Vous êtes qui ? ».

Il devina instantanément qui était cet homme. Evidemment, une personne telle que lui ne pouvait être qu'importante. Un président, l'homme qu'il admirait tellement avait réussi. Le brun le fixa avec une légère surprise et se mit à se gratter la tête.

« Je suis Laguna Loire ».

Seifer ne répondit pas et Laguna lui fit un brillant sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« En fait, je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte ».

Seifer fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de sauter ? ».

Il le fixa puis secoua la tête.

« Ah, je préfère cela ».

Le président fit un petit rire et passa près de lui pour se poser contrerambarde.

« Tu es un Seed ? ».

Laguna lui tournant le dos, il répondit :

« Oui ».

« C'est la première fois que Squall amène quelqu'un. Je suis curieux ».

Le brun se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient devenus sérieux mais Seifer ne baissa pas les siens.

« Qui es-tu ? ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Seifer ! Tu es là ! Bon sang préviens la prochaine fois ! ».

Squall s'approcha d'eux. La colère brûlait dans ses yeux gris mais disparut aussitôt quand ils se posèrent sur Laguna. Le silence s'établit à cette nouvelle entrée, les trois hommes s'examinant avec attention.

Voyant ses deux compagnons se fixer comme des chiens de faïence, Seifer leva les yeux au ciel puis parla le premier.

« Nous devrions peut-être y aller chef, si vous voulez être rentré avant la nuit… ».

Squall, le regard toujours sur Laguna, acquiesça mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Sa voix s'éleva d'un ton uniforme où vibrait une menace sous entendue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ».

Seifer changea son regard de direction et vit avec surprise le président rougir et baisser la tête. Il se mit à bégayer.

« Et…Bien…Tu sais… ».

« Tu as voulu faire quelque chose qui n'est plus de ton âge ! ».

Laguna ne démentit pas et releva des yeux larmoyants.

« Pardon ! ».

Squall ne répondit pas et se détourna.

« Allons-y ! ».

Seifer jeta un dernier coup d'œil au président qui poussa un soupir meurtri et suivit avec curiosité son chef. Une telle familiarité entre un homme aussi important et lui ? C'était étrange. Même si Squall était reconnu comme la personne qui avait sauvé le monde, traiter un président comme ça ?

Il hésita mais ne put se retenir :

« Il est qui pour toi ? ».

Squall continua à dévaler les marches.

« Rien d'important ».

Seifer en doutait mais il n'insista pas.

XOXOX

La mission se déroula sans aucune anicroche. En fait, le monstre aquatique carnivore se révéla être une espèce de sirène qui avait envoûté les soldats afin d'en faire son garde-manger. Squall n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser et avec l'aide de Seifer, ils n'avaient même pas été blessés. Il avait pu juger du fait que son éternel rival était toujours aussi doué une Gunblade à la main. Il avait pu admirer la danse de la RedCross et elle n'avait en rien perdu de son charme.

Le seul problème était qu'ils n'avaient découvert son repère que tard dans l'après-midi et que la nuit tombait quand ils étaient rentrés à Esthar.

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici ».

Seifer lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Il prit la direction d'un hôtel où il séjournait quand il venait plus d'un jour. Mais cette fois il n'était pas seul. Il hésita un court moment puis prit sa décision. La pièce qu'il prenait habituellement avait deux chambres, donc il était inutile d'en prendre une deuxième pour Seifer. Celui-ci le suivit sans rien dire mais demanda tout de même d'un ton détaché quand ils furent dans la chambre.

« Une seule… ? ».

« Il y a deux chambres séparées. Ce serait stupide d'en prendre une autre ».

Squall enleva sa veste et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Il regarda Seifer ôter son propre manteau et s'approcher de la fenêtre. Les lumières de toutes les couleurs inimaginables illuminaient la nuit Estharienne, donnant à la cité une impression surréaliste. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce spectacle mais plutôt à la personne qui était là devant lui. Il fit un petit soupir. Il sentait qu'il serait incapable de dormir ce soir. Pas en le sachant si proche de lui, pas en sachant que s'il allait dans la chambre d'à côté, il pourrait le toucher. Il perdit son regard dans la contemplation d'une table en face de lui, tentant de ne pas dévorer des yeux son rival. Il était parvenu à ne pas penser à ses sentiments pendant la journée, trop occupé à rester concentré sur la mission. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Et ils devenaient de plus en plus forts.

Il releva finalement les yeux pour croiser les émeraudes qui le fixaient. Seifer fit une petite moue et se décolla de la fenêtre. Il s'avança vers l'une des portes et montra la plus proche de lui.

« Laquelle dois-je prendre ? ».

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ».

« Comme tu veux ».

Il entra dans la première et stoppa sur le seuil.

« Tu peux prendre une douche en premier ».

Il referma la porte sur lui et Squall poussa un soupir. La nuit allait être longue. Il se leva et prit des vêtements de rechange dans un sac qu'il laissait toujours là. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la douche, ça lui rafraîchirait les idées.

XOXOX

Seifer s'étendit sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du comportement de Squall. Celui-ci avait les yeux trop souvent posés sur lui. Et ce n'était pas vraiment de l'animosité qu'il y lisait. Il sentit ses joues rougir et se tourna pour cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Il s'attendait à tout de Squall Leonheart, le sauveur du monde. Qu'il le déteste, qu'il le snobe, qu'il le régresse au rang de débutant mais pas vraiment qu'il le dévore des yeux. Il manquait plus que ça. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que Squall pourrait avoir ce genre de sentiment à son égard. Depuis si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'aurait jamais deviné.

A l'orphelinat, ils avaient passé de longs moments ensembles, à apprendre à écrire et à lire, à jouer, à se battre. Jusqu'au jour où Ellone avait prit le brun sous son aile. Depuis ce jour, ils s'étaient séparés et étaient devenus rivaux. La coïncidence – ou le destin ?- avait voulu qu'ils choisissent tous deux la même arme quand ils avaient été confiés à la BGU et ils s'étaient donc rebattus ensemble, mais plus pour des jeux d'enfants. Il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Elle lui faisait parfois encore mal, mais à chaque fois elle lui rappelait sa traîtrise.

Il se leva en entendant une sonnerie. Il sortit de sa chambre et comprit que cela venait de la porte d'entrée. Il se pressa pour aller l'ouvrir quand une tocade suivie et se retrouva nez à nez avec Laguna Loire. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le trouver ici, mais pas le contraire. Le président le fixa la bouche ouverte et bégaya :

« Oh, je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était la chambre de Squall ».

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Seifer le rappela :

« C'est bien sa chambre ».

Laguna se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux en soucoupe.

« Pardon ? ».

« Il y a deux chambres… ».

Il ne donna pas plus d'explication et se recula pour laisser Loire entrer. Il s'approcha du bar et se servit de l'eau qu'il avala d'un trait. Le président était entré et avait refermé la porte. Leurs émeraudes se croisèrent et Laguna fit un petit sourire.

« Et bien, je pense savoir qui tu es, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu partages sa chambre ».

Seifer reposa son verre et retourna se poster près de la fenêtre, il murmura plus pour lui-même :

« Moi non plus ».

Il entendit Laguna s'approcher de lui. L'homme se positionna à côté de lui et fit un sourire.

« Tu aimes les hauteurs ? ».

Seifer lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les lieux élevés, mais il appréciait les paysages que l'on pouvait y apercevoir. Quand il était petit, la gouvernante avait dû souvent venir le chercher en haut du phare de la baie. Il y apportait du papier et des crayons et gribouillait ce qu'il voyait. Mais depuis qu'il était entré à la BGU il n'avait plus touché une seule mine. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir s'il était bon ou pas. Peut-être devrait-il réessayer ?

« Une fois j'ai dû sauter en catastrophe d'une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. J'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie ! ».

Seifer imagina la scène et fit un mini sourire.

« Vous étiez poursuivi par Squall ? ».

La plaisanterie fit éclater de rire le président qui mit quelques minutes à se reprendre. Seifer ne put s'empêcher de commencer à apprécier cet homme qui avait su rester simple malgré sa position importante.

« Oh elle était vraiment excellente celle-là. Et si plausible ! Je crois que s'il pouvait me noyer quelque part il n'hésiterait pas ! ».

Voyant là un moyen de comprendre la situation entre les deux hommes, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? ».

Laguna reprit un air sérieux et secoua la tête. Seifer avait eu le temps d'y lire de la tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas important ».

Le président ajouta plus bas.

« C'est mieux comme ça… ».

Seifer ne fit pas de commentaires et reprit l'observation de la ville aux milles lumières. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner ce qui reliait les deux hommes. Un peu d'observation, et la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi ils voulaient le cacher ? Enfin, pourquoi Squall voulait le cacher ? Parce que Laguna semblait meurtri de cette situation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et le vit qui fixait aussi les toits de sa ville, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Seifer hésita un moment puis décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère triste qui entourait l'homme près de lui.

« Je vous ai reconnu tout de suite ».

Laguna tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

« A l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi, un jour la gouvernante qui s'occupait de nous a récupéré une cassette vidéo. C'était la première fois qu'on allait voir un film. Le titre était complètement stupide et je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais pour nous, c'était le bonheur absolu. Les premières images montraient un homme en armure avec une grosse épée. Il se déplaçait de façon étrange en faisant un vacarme pas possible et parlait avec des mots incompréhensibles. Notre attention était complètement tournée vers cet homme bizarre ».

Seifer vit les yeux verts commencer à briller d'amusement.

« Je me souviens que la tension était à son comble dans le petit salon. Nous étions tous effrayés quand le dragon est apparu. Mais des cris de joie se sont élevés quand la méchante bête a été vaincue et que la princesse a été sauvée ».

Seifer fit une pause et sourit. Laguna faisait la moue, le regard fixe sans doute perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé que je deviendrais comme lui. Un grand chevalier avec une belle armure et une grosse épée ».

Les émeraudes se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui avec stupéfaction et Laguna allait dire quelque chose quand la voix glaciale de Squall s'éleva derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

Seifer vit Laguna baisser les yeux puis répondre d'un ton hésitant.

« Je pensais que l'on pourrait dîner ensemble ».

Seifer tourna la tête vers son chef et comprit facilement que le brun ne voulait pas parler devant lui. Il se décolla du mur.

« Je vais prendre une douche ».

Il retourna dans sa chambre prendre des affaires propres et retraversa le salon dans un silence palpable. Squall s'était servi un verre dont le contenu n'était pas de l'eau et Laguna s'était installé sur le sofa. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était si intense qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas rester avec les deux hommes pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent, ou plutôt que Squall ne lamine le brun. Il croisa son regard, froid mais avec une pointe d'indécision. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La relation entre les deux hommes ne le concernait en rien. S'ils avaient des problèmes, ils devaient les résoudre eux-mêmes. Mais au fond de lui, il trouvait bête que Squall ne l'accepte pas. Si lui pouvait retrouver une partie de sa famille, il en profiterait un maximum. Mais au vu de sa célébrité, il doutait qu'elle se manifeste maintenant.

Il fit un petit soupir et se glissa sous le jet chaud qui détendit instantanément ses muscles. Il décida tout de même de ne pas s'éterniser, il ne voulait pas avoir à nettoyer les restes du président au cas où Squall perdrait encore patience.

XOXOX

Laguna fixait son fils qui s'était approché de la fenêtre et qui observait tout comme Seifer un peu plus tôt les lumières de la ville. Même s'ils étaient très différents du point de vue physique, leur regard était semblable, un peu vide et lointain.

Il ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaître assez Squall pour lui porter un jugement mais il trouvait que le brun commençait à s'adoucir en sa présence. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité sur ses origines. Squall n'avait pas vraiment réagi à ses paroles, il l'avait fixé puis s'était détourné sans rien demander. Laguna avait pleuré ce soir-là, comprenant parfaitement que sa lâcheté lui avait enlevé son fils. Mais il avait ressenti une telle joie le lendemain quand celui-ci lui avait dit au revoir et surtout à bientôt avant de retourner à Balamb. Puis peu de temps après, Squall l'avait contacté et ils se voyaient de temps en temps, en fait au moins une fois par mois, et il attendait ses rencontres avec plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, il n'était pas venu seul.

Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain puis fit un sourire. Son coeur battait étrangement vite, reste de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le blond. Il avait été si surpris de comprendre qu'indirectement il était la cause de pourquoi Seifer était devenu le chevalier de la sorcière. Il ne connaissait le jeune homme que par les rapports et autres rumeurs de ses ministres. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Squall et ignorait quels étaient leurs rapports maintenant. Il savait tout de même qu'ils étaient rivaux et qu'apparemment ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille. Pourtant...

Il se décida à parler avec Squall.

"Je suis surpris de trouver une personne dans ta chambre".

Squall tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

"Question de commodité, il y a deux chambres à coucher, ça aurait été stupide d'en prendre une autre".

Laguna fit un petit sourire en acquiescant.

"Il a l'air plus gentil que ce que laisse croire les rumeurs".

Squall le fixa un instant, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il se détourna et dit:

"Il a changé".

"Tu penses?".

Laguna vit les poings de son fils se serrer et le brun murmura d'un ton empli d'amertume.

"Evidemment, maintenant il obéit à tous les ordres sans complaintes.** I**l ne pose aucune question alors qu'auparavant il aurait insisté pour savoir. Il ne se balade plus dans l'université en harcelant les premières années et en les houspillant. Il vient en aide à n'importe qui...".

Laguna se leva et s'approcha de Squall. Celui-ci sursauta quand le président se mit à parler près de lui:

"Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose?".

Squall se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

"Ce n'est pas...Lui".

Laguna posa une main sur son épaule.

"En es-tu sûr?".

Les sourcils face à lui se froncèrent, signe d'étonnement.

"Que veux-tu dire?".

"Le connais-tu assez pour pouvoir affirmer que l'actuel lui n'est pas son vrai lui?".

Squall recula la tête en la secouant vivement.

"Oui! Je le côtoie depuis tout petit! Il a toujours été une personne sûre d'elle, égoïste et égocentrique!".

Surpris par la réaction de Squall, Laguna resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre patience de façon si brutale.

"Pourquoi t'énerves-tu?".

"Je ne m'énerve pas!".

Le plus jeune des deux bruns s'avança dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un petit soupir.

"Je ne m'énerve pas...C'est juste que j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais dû réagir avant. Maintenant il est peut-être trop tard".

"Que veux-tu faire?".

Squall resta un moment silencieux, le regard fixe.

"Je ne sais pas encore".

Laguna se laissa aller contre le mur et secoua la tête.

"J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu dis qu'il était arrogant et égoïste, ne le préfères-tu pas ainsi?".

Squall leva les yeux vers lui, l'air un peu perdu.

"Je...".

Voyant son fils ainsi, Laguna sentit un doute l'envahir. Depuis qu'il connaissait Squall il ne l'avait jamais vu hésitant. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme montrait un sentiment si fort. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui tant bien que mal à cause de son plâtre.

"Squall, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des relations humaines, mais si tu veux m'en parler je t'écouterai".

Le soldat le regarda en réfléchissant puis acquiesça sans mot dire. Laguna se releva.

"J'ai trouvé un nouveau restaurant. Ca te dit? Evidemment, Seifer peut nous accompagner".

"Hum".


End file.
